


𝙖 𝙥𝙝𝙤𝙩𝙤 𝙖𝙡𝙗𝙪𝙢 𝙩𝙤 𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧

by cigarettesandsmoke



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Lizzington - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandsmoke/pseuds/cigarettesandsmoke
Summary: 𝘚𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘈𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘌𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘢𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘩 𝘒𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘢 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘍𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘰-𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘦𝘳𝘴, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘶𝘣𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦. 𝘐𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘥, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘺, 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘊𝘐 - 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘙𝘢𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘥 “𝘙𝘦𝘥” 𝘙𝘦𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘵𝘰𝘯. 𝘛𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington, Raymond Reddington/Elizabeth Keen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	𝙖 𝙥𝙝𝙤𝙩𝙤 𝙖𝙡𝙗𝙪𝙢 𝙩𝙤 𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘳: 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘧𝘪𝘵. 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘴.

It was a late Friday evening in New York and Liz couldn’t help but feel bored. She was all by herself and didn’t really know what to do. It wasn’t like she could just call a member of the task force at the drop of a hat and expect them to be free, they all had lives too. There was only one man she knew would make time for her and likely be sat at home with a crossword and scotch, Raymond.

Yes, he had a life but he also needed down time and so she made her way over to his apartment in hopes to find some company. She knocked on his door and awaited his response, thinking that he may be busy after all.

“Lizzie. Aren’t you a pretty little slight this evening?” He asked, more like stated and she smiled.

She would be lying if she was to say that see wasn’t trying to impress Red. She was wearing: a beige sweater, black skinny jeans that showcased her ass perfectly and white sneakers.

“Thank you, Red.” She smiled as did he.

“Please, come in. Can I get you a drink of anything?” He asked as he made his way through to the kitchen.

“I’ll have a coffee if you have some.” She called through as she closed his door.

“Of course.” He said as he began to make her a brew.

She looked around the place, it was pretty visible from the kitchen after all.

“What’s that?” Liz asked, looking over at a thick leather book placed on the coffee table.

“Oh, that’s uhh… that’s nothing.” Red lied, smiling as he passed her a cup of coffee.

Liz made her way into the living room and Red followed after her.

“Can I take a look?” She asked curiously.

After all, he had made no attempts to move the book and so she took it that he wouldn’t be bothered by her seeing its contents. Normally, if he was hiding something, he’d remove it from plain sight.

“…sure, if you really want.” He smiled shyly.

She took a sip from her coffee and placed it back down in the coffee table before picking up the book and setting it in her lap. She glanced at Red and saw that he was looking at the wall. It was only when she opened the book that she gained his attention or much rather the book gained his attention and she could understand why. The book was a photo album filled with images of his wife and daughter.

“Aww, Red. So you are cuddly after all, huh?” She teased and received a small smile from the corner of his mouth.

“…I loved them, Lizzie. Every once in a while I can’t help but look at their faces… even if I die a little inside.” He said, tears brimming in his eyes but somehow he managed to hold them back.

“Aww, Raymond. Come here.” She invited, holding her arms out for him.

He was a little shocked at first, she had never called him by his first name and he would be lying if he was to say that he didn’t enjoy it. He leaned in towards her slightly before pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck whilst he held her around her waist. He was reveling in the moment. Despite pictures of his family splayed across her lap he couldn’t help but be happy with the intimacy he was sharing with Liz at that very moment in time. When she pulled away the album fell in between the two of them and when she picked it up he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“What is it?” She asked, curious as for what triggered his laughter.

“Oh, nothing.” He deflected.

“Oh come on! You’ve got to tell me.” She encouraged and he nodded.

“That was Jenny’s eleventh birthday…” he spoke, pointing at one of the photos. “I had been called out weeks before and wasn’t due back for a month. No matter how hard I tried there was no way I was ever getting back to see her. I felt like I had failed her, angered her. One week before I’m due to come back I receive a letter that had been late getting to me. It was Jenny. She told me that despite me not being there, I’d always be her favorite but I couldn’t tell mom. S-she said that the entirety of her birthday party all she could think about was me… and even dressed up as a navy sailor just to have a part of me there.” He chuckled, trying his hardest not to cry at such a fond memory.

Liz could see the anguish in his eyes and so she coaxed him into another cuddle, not being able to stop herself from comforting the man in front of her.

“I miss them so much, Lizzie.” He cried, unable to keep back his pain.

“Shh, I know you do, Raymond.” She sympathized and felt him grasp her tightly, not wanting to let go.

For the first time she was seeing a different side to Red, one that she felt was human. He wasn’t the big, scary criminal people thought he was – granted he was in business. But right now in that very moment he was a warm, caring man broken by the life he had lived. He wasn’t born this way, no. It was those who have all the power in the world that made him become what he was. It was those men that made the world and himself see him as a monster. It was only in the comfort of his strong arms on this late Friday evening that she was beginning to see the real him.

When Raymond began to pull away slowly the both of them gazed into one another’s eyes. He had wanted Liz for so long and right now he needed her – more than anything. He reached up and cupped her left cheek with his right hand. She looked into his eyes, the suspense was killing her. She longed to take a bite from the apple long before now, but it only just became apparent to her.

“Can I kiss you, Lizzie?” He asked, after a moment of thinking that she wouldn’t want to.

After all, the acts and crimes he has committed were so heinous. He was surprised to still have her company, he expected her to kick him out of her life after the Stewmaker incident.

“Yes please.” She said intensely.

He brushed his lips against hers before pressing them into the perfect kiss. Their rhythm went perfectly with one another. It was soft and gentle yet still so passionate and heated.

“I need you, Raymond.” She begged, feeling herself becoming more and more gratified.

He backed away from their kiss and smiled at her coyly, a hand around the back of the sofa playing with her hair.

“I could never ask more of you, Lizzie. You are a beautiful woman both inside and out, but I don’t deserve the pleasure of even one moment with you.” He smiled, he was damaged goods after all.

“Then it’s a good job you’re not asking – I am. I’m no better than you, Raymond. I’ve allowed you to continue to build up your empire and murder people, in my presence. Please, Raymond… I need you.” She pleaded.

She needed him – badly. And there was no way she was leaving without something to show for it.

“…we can stop at anytime, just tell me I won’t mind.” He smiled before taking her and carrying her through into his bedroom.

As she was carried through into his bedroom, she expected nothing more. It was minimalistic. A bed, wardrobe, curtains, nightstands and a door leading to an en-suite. But everything fit together nicely and didn’t look overly done. It was masculine and she had to admit, she liked it more than her bedroom at home.

He placed her down on the bed and removed his jacket before joining her.

“Choose a safe word.” He ordered, he needed some form of restraint.

“Stop… is that a good one?” She smirked and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Perfect, sweetheart.” He agreed, kissing her collarbone sweetly.

He continued to kiss and caress her flesh as he removed her sweater and threw it across the room, carelessly. He then trailed kisses down her abdomen until he reached her jeans. He looked up to see if it was okay with her and she nodded. Red discarded her jeans and threw them in the same direction as her sweater before playing with the waistband of her underwear. She moaned as he began to kiss her through the fabric and he couldn’t help but need more. Luckily, she was already removing her bra for him, so he removed her underwear.

He treated her breasts intimately, swirling his tongue around her nipples one by one until they came fully erect. He then made his way back down to her womanhood where he slowly licked her back and forth, sometimes going so far as to push his tongue in and hear her slight whimpers. He focused back on her clit and rubbed it with his fingers as he ate the rest of her. In a matter of seconds she came moaning intensely.

“Mmm… good girl.” He praised as he continued to eat her as she finished her orgasm.

He paced his way back up to the top of the bed where she was smiling widely at him.

“I think it’s only fair that you get naked now.” She chucked, he was still in his suit.

“As do I.” He grinned.

He stood up and removed his clothing before flinging them away. However, he paused when he had unbuttoned his shirt.

“What’s the matter?” She asked, noticing his hesitation.

“My back, it’s completely… burned. I can’t feel anything. I-if that repulses you I understand and we don’t have to take this any further.” He stated.

He had always been insecure about his back. Whenever he had sex with anyone he would always keep an undershirt or shirt on to hide his shame.

“It doesn’t bother me in the slightest, Raymond… does it hurt, to touch it?” She asked, wondering whether or not she would need to be careful.

“I can’t feel anything… the majority of nerves are dead.” He looked at her, waiting for any sign of fear but he only saw love.

She came further toward him and slid his shirt off of his shoulders. She then went behind and kissed his back gently. Despite him not feeling it physically, he knew that it was kind of Liz to accept him in such a way. They laid back on the bed and Liz hovered atop him this time. She helped him to remove his underwear and gasped when she saw just how big he was. She ran a hand slowly up and down his shaft and he shuddered in pleasure.

“Lizzie.” He moaned, reaching a hand to her side.

He slowly led his hand down her side until he reached her ass. He spanked her lightly and she moaned in pleasure. He sat up and made her stay on all fours. He went directly behind her and began to rub against her folds. She moaned in pleasure and he couldn’t help but feel the urge to spank her.

“Good girl.” He encouraged, before spanking her again.

She moaned in gratification. She was loving being disciplined and pleasured at the same time.

“Fuck, R-Raymond.” She moaned feeling herself getting closer.

“Come for me, sweetheart.” He motivated, wanting her to come atop him.

He spanked her over and over until she came and shuddered. She was so weak that she was going to fall but he held her against his chest and rubbed the pads of his fingers against her, making her squirm from sensitivity. He released her from his grip and allowed her to get into whatever position she wished for what was next. She laid back and opened her legs widely for him. As he neared her he couldn’t help but pump his cock and look at her intimate flesh. That in itself was enough to come, but he wanted to pleasure her more. So, he hovered over her and began to enter, she was so tight.

“Wait, stop.” She said and he immediately backed away and nodded, getting off the bed.

“No, not that kind of stop.” She tried to tell him, but he wasn’t having it.

“It’s okay, Lizzie. You’ve finally came to your senses. I don’t blame you.” He smiled, bending down to grab his underwear but she stopped him.

“I want this, Raymond. Need this. I was only going to tell you that I’ll need time to adjust. It’s not every day you come across a guy with your size. You do realize that right?” She humored.

“Are you sure about this, Lizzie. Are you one hundred percent sure?” He asked, needing to know.

“Yes, I am… and yes, I should’ve thought of a more inventive safe word.” She rolled her eyes and he chuckled.

He coaxed her into laying back on the bed and one she was fully down, her head propped against pillows he began to enter her core. He remembered what she had said and so he went in gradually, in attempt not to hurt her.

“Oh God, Lizzie. You’re heavenly.” He groaned once he fully entered her and felt her slick walls surrounding him.

“Mmm, Raymond. Make love to me.” She moaned.

Her wish, was his command. He grinded his hips into her slowly and intimately until her whimpers and moans became music to his ears. He was so lucky to be inside of her, anywhere near her in fact. He had wanted her for so long but never assumed he would have a chance with her, but the universe works in mysterious ways he supposed.

“Mmm, Lizzie baby. Come with me, sweetheart. I’m so close.” He seduced and she became further turned on.

“Mmm, yes.” She encouraged.

“…do you want me to pull out?” He asked, unsure on whether or not she would appreciate more of him.

“No, I want to feel it.” She panted, on the peak of her orgasm.

Within a matter of milliseconds she came moaning his name. He came shortly after, gratified by the sound of his name on her lips. He leaned down to kiss her once they had both caught their breath. He continued to grind into her and she reveled in the feeling, but it eventually became too sensitive after the vast amounts of releases she had in one night.

“…I love you, Lizzie.” He smiled nervously, not sure whether or not that was the right time to tell her.

“I love you too, Raymond.” She said earnestly.

Raymond rolled of Liz and grabbed some tissues to clean the both of them up. They spent the night and the many nights that came together in the warm embrace of one another.

// the end. //

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘶𝘥𝘰𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 :)


End file.
